With current computational codes reaching a point of critical mass, where the addition of new methods is becoming more difficult, the technique of object oriented programming (OOP) will prove to be an invaluable tool for the future development of many computational codes and methods. Our research has concentrated on the use of OOP and C++ for the computation of post Hartree-Fock quantities. This talk will focus on general OOP philosophy, its use in quantum chemistry and results of our work. Also, aspects that transfer to the general computational community will be presented.